Maybe Someday
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: No one would hear the departure of the young bird. This time was the last time he'd ever step foot inside the mountain. He was leaving, and this time he wasn't planning on coming back. Skip Ch 2 & 3 plz, pairings undecided!
1. Maybe Someday

**Just something to cure my writer's block, a short one-shot inspired by my writer's block and the song Cry by Hilary Duff.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>The halls were silent as everyone slept peacefully, everyone but him.<p>

As everyone was in their own room no one would hear the departure of the young bird, even if they did they'd think nothing of it.

He was a bat, aren't bats nocturnal?

Except this time it was different, this time was the last time he'd ever step foot inside the mountain. He was leaving, and this time he wasn't planning on coming back.

He held a backpack in one hand, the other carrying a large envelope. Lifting the backpack into his shoulders he placed the envelope on top of the kitchen counter, making sure it would be seen.

He took a deep breath, giving one last look at the place he'd come to think of as a second home.

He didn't really want to leave; he wanted to stay and be with his friends, he wanted to keep on being Robin. But that was impossible now, the little bird was dead to him.

He knew the second that Megan had taken over the simulation that he'd never truly belong in the group.

Yes he was the most experienced in the group, making him the most likely to be leader but… he didn't think he wanted that anymore.

Talking to Canary, it made him realize how much was expected from him and he didn't want to have that pressure on him so running away did seem like the best choice.

Was it cowardly? Maybe but what other choice was there?

Sighing, he quietly exited the mountain. He took his motorcycle, making sure not to make a sound. He drove far away; not once looking back, never turning back to say goodbye to the people he loved.

His time in the Young Justice League was over.

* * *

><p>Wally woke up to the sound of panicking, he knew at once that the voice belonged to Megan.<p>

He was up at once, rushing into the main room.

He was startled by the sight of the Martian on her knees, her eyes on a letter clutched in her shaking hand.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" He asked, coming over to help her stand.

She let out a whisper. "It's Robin, h-he's gone…"

Wally's eyes widened. "What?"

She handed him another letter. "He left these in an envelope, one for each of us."

"What do they say?" He asked, unfolding the piece of paper.

"I just read mine." She cried. "He said he was sorry."

"We need to wake the others." He replied after scanning the letter. "Wake them up, now."

She nodded, sending each of them a telepathic message.

After a moment they all came running into the room. "What's wrong?" Kaldur asked, looking at both of them.

"It's Robin." Wally responded for the marian. "He left last night."

"So?" Artemis asked him.

"He left these." He gave each one of them an piece of paper with their names on it.

Each letter giving them each a final goodbye from the little bird.

"Why?" Conner growled after they all read theirs.

"I don't know." Wally replied.

"What did your letter say?" Artemis asked.

He glared. "What did yours?"

Kaldur stopped them before they could argue any further. "If we want to find him then we have to find clues, these letters might give us something."

Wally reluctantly nodded, reading his out loud first.

"_Dear KF,_

_You're my best friend, I want you to know that I'll never forget you. I wish I could have had time to explain why I'm leaving, especially to you. But I can't, not without you trying to stop me._

_So this is the only way I can properly say goodbye, I hope you guys can forgive me but I won't stay here._

_I'm sorry, maybe we'll see each-other again someday."_

Wally looked up at them, fighting to urge to run off somewhere and think things through.

"I'll go next." Artemis whispered, looking down at her letter.

"_Dear Artemis,_

_You're new to the team, and you have a strange past. But that doesn't mean you can't trust them. They're your friends, they'll understand. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you through it, I wish I could have but as you know I'm not there anymore._

_Good luck at Gotham Academy, I'm sorry to inform that Dick Grayson will no longer be attending either. He thought you were cool, and you are but you need to start trusting more. Let the team in on your secrets, I'm sure they'll understand. I did, right?_

_We'd laugh about it someday; I just wish I could have been there to see you laugh."_

Artemis closed the letter, letting her eyes fall on the floor. "I-I can't do this." She walked out of the room, no one stopping her.

"This isn't right." Kaldur spoke up. "He should have talked to us about whatever it was that happened."

"Well obviously he didn't." Wally snapped. "He chose to run away instead!"

Finally letting his emotions overtake him he rushed off, far away from everyone.

* * *

><p>Artemis sat alone in her room, eyeing the letter with confusion and something else… she thought it might have been sadness but it was like nothing she'd experienced before, she'd miss him.<p>

Letting out and exasperated sigh she opened the letter again, placing her hand on something else inside the folded paper.

Inside was a picture of her first day in Gotham Academy, the day Dick Grayson had taken her by surprise and shot a picture of the both of them.

She smiled despite the situation, knowing that someday she would see the little bird once again. She just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

* * *

><p><strong>This came out like nothing I expected, I just wrote whatever came to mind... oh well!<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. To Be Or Not To Be Continued? SKIP THIS!

**Ok so in all honesty I had no intention of continuing but… a couple of you do want me to continue so… I'll ask you a couple of questions first.**

**Number one; If I do continue how many of you will review because I seriously need to know! If more than six of you agree to leave reviews then I'll continue, if not :(**

**Number two; I've got a couple of ideas on how to finish this and who's Point of View (POV) it will be…**

**A) After like five or so years the team have a run in with an new superhero, Nightwing, together they must fight and battle a group of super villains bent on taking over the world. The team will not know it's Robin until later in the story. (Mostly Nightwing POV)**

**B) The team is sent to look for Robin and travel across the globe until they learn of his whereabouts. (Multiple POVs)**

**C) The team is sent out to look for Robin and travel across the globe, except their mission is a failure and they never find him. (Multiple POVs)**

**D) It's been four years since the team last saw Robin, now as they travel to Jump City for a mission they discover that he's not the same anymore. The leader of a new group; unaffiliated with the Justice League, a different personality… and a girlfriend? (RobStar for sure) (((Might be made into separate story later on))) (Multiple POVs)**

**E) Months after the team last saw Robin they get a video message from a mysterious source, once they play it they learn that their friend has been kidnapped and they'll have to work quickly to save him before time runs out, will they succeed? (Multiple POVs)**

**F) Other, leave me a comment on what you'd like me to do! (IDK POV)**

**And that's all I've got, if you have any other suggestions feel free to PM or review them to me so I can get to work on this story…**

**Oh and one more thing, do any of you read my story Unexpected… because I need ideas for that one too, I have no idea how to finish it.**

**Thanks!**


	3. It's Decided! SKIP ALSO!

Well, I guess it's been enough time for you to choose and it was also kind of obvious who it was that was going to win… the Nightwing idea won.

Lol Second place came the Teen Titans idea and third was Robin kidnapped. Fourth was… well that idea with the team traveling and lastly it was the no happy end story… (why don't you people love me? Can't I have my fun too? Jk I wouldn't have picked it either…)

But I has some announcements, first of all… hi speedylove! Lol are you mad at me because I haven't updated Unexpected in a while? You should be! And of course I have a present for you… it's just not ready yet… I did want to make a Christmas special, what better way than to get Robin kidnapped by Slade!

Secondly, you're welcome Scotty1609!

Thirdly, I still haven't really decided what pairings too go with this…

Fourthly, I have a poll up on my profile if you want the TT story that badly then go vote and I might do it for my next idea if I get more votes… and if you don't care about that story please vote anyways!

Fifthly (sp?) I won't be able to update for at least a week, I am uber busy this whole week and I have to finish all my work by the end of the week (ironically the only class I'm fine in is English/Writing…) so sorry about that…

And lastly… do any of you have a deviantArt account? If you do give me your name and I'll follow you, I love art in any way or form! :D

And lastly's lastly (it's not made up!) thank you all for replying!

Btw (I know I never shut up, do I?) have any of you heard of the song called Red Or White Wine by Drop Dead Gorgeous? I love it… does it make me emo? O.O

I have nothing better to do so I'm going to be bored and take away your time by giving off a list of my favorite songs...

Sleeping With Sirens - A Trophy Father's Trophy Son

Simple Plan- This Song Saved My Life

Hilary Duff- Who's that girl?

Simple Plan- Freaking Me Out

Damian Rice- Nine Crimes

Red- Let It Burn

Sleeping With Sirens- With Ears To See & Eyes to Hear

Skillet- Hero

Jason Walker- Echo

Paramore- Brick By Boring Brick

Paramore- Ignorance

Linday Lohan- Daugher To Father (No I don't have daddy issues... why would you ask...)

Three Days Grace- Never Too Late

Rihanna- SOS

Am I getting annoying yet?

Okay I'll shut up now, ttyl! Don't forget to vote on my poll, I've restarted it and put in some new ideas! Hopefully they don't all suck!

And in case you were wondering yes I want you to review for no reason, even if it's just a hi... :|


	4. Thoughts

**I was going to wait a little longer before posting but I got bored so here we are!**

**A lot of people wanted to see Batman's reaction to this all so I added it, somewhat... I can't take apart his mind to see what he's thinking of, it's scary in there!**

**I don't own Young Justice!**

* * *

><p>The team members were all around the cave, each doing something separate. Megan was in the kitchen, baking cookies like always. Artemis was with Wally, both crowded around something at the corner of the room. Kaldur was explaining something to Conner, the clone nodded once in a while to show he understood.<p>

Anyone could see that there was much wrong with this image, but only one person could ever make this right.

One very dear person that the team would always miss.

Megan knew this, she knew that without their little bird they'd never be a family again.

She could feel their emotions, even without going into their thoughts. That's why she was nowhere near them.

She still remembered the letters, the pain that came from every letter, every word. He had called her his sister; promised to never leave her alone, even after he was gone and nowhere near them.

And somehow, she knew it was true.

Once in a while she'd feel a mind, a loving mind that was so known to her. Of course it would always disappear a few seconds later, but it was still there and she still felt hope.

She hoped he'd return to them.

The others, they'd lost most of their hope after the first year without him came to an end. Always the same question for the Dark Knight, always the same answer from the League.

No news, no calls, no witnesses, all searches came up empty, all traces of him were wiped. They all just stopped waiting for him, or at least that's what it seemed like to her.

Somewhere deep inside them they all still hoped and believed, they wanted him back. The emotions were too much for her to handle, even Conner felt some of those things.

He was her boyfriend, had been for four years now and things were great… if it weren't for the fact that all they seemed to think about was him.

He'd left, just like that abandoned them and left them all alone. He didn't even bother to give a proper goodbye, he just gave them worthless letters and no explanation!

Megan shook her head, making the thoughts go away. Wally's thoughts were the most potent, they were the ones that screamed rage.

No news from him, nothing to make sure that the little bird was not in danger. They'd have to live in the dark a little longer and hope that he was safe wherever he was.

Kaldur, the thoughts were full of worry… it was always questioning the young boy's safety.

Yeah, young boy was no longer the right word… he'd be seventeen by now, that was four years of growth. Would he still be recognizable to them? Would he still be the same little boy with that chilling laugh that haunted every villain's nightmare?

Artemis was no better off than the guys, she was just as lost and just as sad. She thought of him like an annoying, sneaky little brother but… he was still like family.

Conner was someone's mind who she preferred to keep away from. He wasn't like the others, he didn't know from firsthand experience what it was too loose someone for the first time in your life. His thoughts were so jumbled, so confused.

They all missed their little bird and this would, sadly, be their fourth Christmas without him.

* * *

><p>The young teen stood in silence, his breathing ragged as blood and adrenaline pumped through him.<p>

His eyes drooped slightly as he sucked in the cold dry air.

Four years.

Four miserable, pathetic years with nothing but training.

It wasn't normal, it wasn't right but it's not like he had much of a choice. He had to be better, stronger.

Lifting his head up he noticed the thing coming towards him slowly, a robot of some kind.

He smirked, already expecting this.

It raised its arm, shooting a laser in his direction. He jumped out of the way, the beam barely missing him.

But the bot wasn't done yet, it quickly put down his arm and aimed a kick to his chest. The teen barely blocked it, spin-kicking the bot in its face.

The machine was barely affected but the boy still didn't give up, he pulled out a pair of Escrima Sticks and aimed for his head once again. He gave a grin in satisfaction as he managed to trip it.

His victory, though, was short lived when the bot managed to get up. It ran at him again, making him double over as he was kicked in the stomach.

The boy grunted and charged for the machine, doing a hand-stand and pressing both his feet against his mid-section.

With enough force the bot was pushed into the brick wall, making a dent on the concrete.

This distraction bought him enough time to find it's controls and pull the wires… big mistake.

As soon as that was done the machine went haywire and began attacking him at full force, kicking him all the way to the farthest wall.

He groaned and tried to stand, all the while the machine advancing. "Cut the power!" He ordered immediately.

As soon as that was said the robot froze and the lights inside the almost dark room increased, almost blinding him.

"That was the last of our Night-bots, you destroyed the first five prototypes beyond repair and this was the most advanced we had." A voice spoke up from the door.

He stood up, limping to the person and grabbing a water bottle from their hand. "I need more practice."

"What you need is to stop this, forgive me if I speak out of line… but you're over exerting yourself. Don't you think it's enough?" The voice spoke in a gentle but determined tone.

He looked ahead at the dented wall. "You're right you are speaking out of turn."

The figure sighed, handing him a towel. "I'll start dinner… and Roy's here to see you." Without a second glance the person retreated from the training room.

* * *

><p>Four years, one month and twelve hours.<p>

Batman clenched the urge to throw something against the monitors on the Batcave.

His protégé had been missing for little over four years, the last they'd heard of him was from a letter.

He couldn't believe it, it was impossible; unheard of even.

The Batman, the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusaider, Gotham's Protector; he could not find someone.

He was the goddamn Batman, he wasn't supposed to come up empty handed!

Those two phrases didn't even belong in the same paragraph, let alone the same sentence.

But it was true, he couldn't.

His ward, his son, the only thing that kept his life from falling apart was gone.

Everyone believed Dick Grayson to have run away, Robin to have gone solo and no one thought twice about it.

Dick was a spoiled brat, he was bound to have a hissy fit after some time.

Robin was a hero, but he was living in the shadow of the bat. He needed his own spotlight.

And most importantly, neither had anything in common.

So their identities were safe, that was one thing that Bruce didn't have to worry about.

What he did worry about? Leading the search for his little bird.

Four years was a long time to keep a search party open, but he didn't care.

The hardest part of this was not letting anyone outside the hero community know about the truth.

There would be questions the league would have to answer.

It was better for everyone to live in oblivion, from the truth… and the pain the Dark Knight felt.

He couldn't even begin to describe his emotions, what if he never found his son?

What if by the time they found him it was already too late… no. He shook his head furiously, he wouldn't think about that now.

For now he just needed to focus on finding him and making sure he was safe from any harm.

* * *

><p><strong>FML -_-'<strong>

**I can't write fight scenes to save my life.**

**Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter and voted, I love you all!**

**Would you like to know who Nightwing was talking to? Well, he was talking to _! Yeah, that's right I have no idea. This is where you people come in, I need someone from the comics who helps him and will always want what's best for him. Preferably not Starfire because I'm not looking for romance, just friendship.**

**If you don't give me choices I'm going with Raven or some new OC my capable mind can create (knowing me it'll be a robot or something down that alley...)**

**Please review a character, and should I start a my MailBag/Review Response in this story too like I usually do or not?**


	5. What do you know?

**Sorry it took so long; writer's block, no free time, then finals, and now I'm free!**

**AmaraRae- Thanks for pointing that out, and I've figured out who it will be… you'll be shocked ;)**

**viridianaln9- Thanks for the suggestion, I hadn't thought about that one… so thanks! :D**

**Anonymous- I thought about that… and you're right, but that doesn't mean separate characters can't come out…**

**meaghanhill93- Don't worry, no OCs…**

**Kikkiyoshi-Star- Yes he is…**

**SuperninjaX- Thanks :D**

**The Dark Princess of Awesome- Lol rambling is cool with me! XD**

**CHiKa-RoXy- :D**

**Speedylove- No Jason, and that's some food for thought…**

**- It's not Raven, sorry! :O**

**Person- No they don't know, she hasn't told them because she doesn't want to give them false hope.**

**Blood of the Dawn- Nah, whenever I see her I immediately think of the romance… I'm a big Dick/Babs shipper…**

**FudoTwin17- Lol, you're not a lost cause :P**

**ShoshonaTheRose- It's not going to go on like that… but something like that…**

**LadyParabellum- Lol that's okay :D**

**lilygirl7707- Lol well at least you tried. XD**

**InvisibleNinja1234- Patience, he will see them again soon…**

**Don't own Young Justice or any other characters.**

**Prepare to have your minds blown ;) lol jk… or am I? O_O**

* * *

><p>"He's all over the news! I mean dude seriously, it's Nightwing this and Nightwing that, I'm just getting fed up with all this!" A voice exclaimed.<p>

"Victor, we just came for the _things _and we really don't have time for this." A woman's voice replied, standing next to two other figures. They were all facing the first voice, Victor Stone, a part time mechanic who was only a couple of years older than the other boys.

"No one really wants to hear you rant about this guy anyways, Vic." Another voice spoke up, a girl with her head in a book as she spoke up. Rachel Roth, adopted sister to Victor, sat as she waited for her older brother to finish.

Victor ran a hand over his head. "Fine, but seriously how many more bots do you people need?" He asked them in confusion and slight annoyance, even though he was getting paid big for this.

"A couple." The other boy, with longish black hair, replied. He just looked bored and uninterested, much like his other companion.

"And how many is a couple exactly?" Victor replied, looking at him.

"I still don't get why you dragged me along." The ginger spoke, or more like growled.

The woman sighed, pulling him away from earshot. "Roy, the kid needs a friend and you're the only one he's got."

Roy crossed his arms, scowling deeply. "He has other friends, he just needs to go back to them. Even I know that this is stupid, Selena." He hissed, waving an arm to in the boy's direction as he stood talking to the mechanic.

Selena Kyle, Bruce Wayne's girlfriend, sighed in frustration as she ran a hand through his hair. "Don't you think I've tried? He won't listen, when I agreed to help him I didn't think he'd be so reluctant to go back to his old life."

"Well try something else." He replied, his eyes narrowed under the sunglasses. "Because now that a new hero's showed up the League, maybe even his old team, will come to investigate and I can't keep him hidden for long." Without another word he turned away and left the mechanic's shop, muttering some incoherent words.

Richard "Dick" Grayson was talking to Victor, a small smirk playing on his lips while his eyes were covered by the dark sunglasses he wore. "We can pay."

The African American teen nodded, looking nervously around. "I know, but someone's bound to get suspicious of your _behavior _soon." He emphasized the word.

Did he know what was going on with the boy? Yeah, he did and he was willing to keep it a secret. Rachel just didn't seem to really care at all about any of it, hence the reason why she wasn't paying attention.

"We'll handle it, Vic." Richard replied, his arms crossed over his chest. "Just make sure those things aren't as easy to disassemble as the last ones."

"Can't promise anything…" He muttered, walking over to begin on the new machines he'd need to do now.

* * *

><p>"He's all over the news."<p>

"I know that."

"Then?"

"Is this why you called me?"

"Why can't you see the opportunities this brings?"

"Wally, next time you call make sure you have a good reason before dragging me over here." The redheaded archer growled, his arms crossed as he contemplated what the speedster would say next.

"Maybe he knows something." Wally West defended, his eyes narrowed at he looked the archer in the eye.

"He doesn't know anything." Roy replied, his own eyes also narrowed.

"How would you know?" Artemis asked, coming up behind both boys and standing beside the speedster in defense.

"I've _met_ him, okay?" He replied, glaring at the girl.

"You've met him?" M'gann asked, jumping into the conversation along with everyone in earshot.

"He's barely been in the public for less than two days." Artemis countered.

"He's been operating far longer than that, no one besides a couple of people knew. Until the press caught whiff of him." He growled, using the most hostile voice he could muster. "Now excuse me while I go find something _productive _to do."

"Wait, how did you _know_ about him?" Superboy asked, obviously skeptic of the archer. "You said it yourself, only a couple people knew."

Roy crossed his arms, facing the clone. "I found a lead in Blüdhaven, he offered to help me… it turned out to be a dead end." _Okay, so maybe not a total lie… but still partially true… right?_

"You had a lead? And you didn't tell us why?" Artemis snapped.

"I didn't think it would go anywhere, guess I was right." He shrugged, feeling slightly guilty of lying but not letting them see that.

"What kind of lead?" M'gann asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Some reports." He replied blatantly.

"Reports?" Kaldur asked slowly. "What kind?"

"Some people underground were talking." Roy was getting annoyed, very quickly.

"Then why were you in Blüdhaven this morning and all of yesterday night?" Artemis asked, her eyes glaring daggers.

Roy looked at her. "How did you…" He glared. "You put a tracker on me!" He yelled in outrage.

"On your arrows, and it looks like I was right. Something's going on, you need to tell us what!" She spat at him.

"Dude, why were you there?" Wally asked.

Roy turned his glare to him. "He asked me to help him in a case, I agreed."

"And this case took all night?" Conner asked, again skeptically.

"Didn't the Bat tell you guys to leave this to him?" Roy asked, looking at them all. "I wonder how he'd react if I told him you guys are still going at it."

"I wonder how he'd react if he learned you had a lead that you didn't tell anyone about." Artemis countered, face to face with him.

"The Justice League has _nothing _on me." He growled. "But you? You're just the their little puppets, I got out and so did Robin."

"Robin didn't leave because of that!" Wally defended, stepping closer in a threatening manner.

"You guys are so blind, don't you see it?" He snapped. "He left because they weren't teaching him what he needed, they were just controlling him."

"How would you know that?" Artemis demanded. "Have you talked to him? Did he tells you this? Did he leave you a letter like he did us?"

"He told me!" He exclaimed. "He went to see me right after he'd left the cave."

"What?" Kaldur asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wally hissed.

"Because he asked me not to." Roy growled. "He knew that I could help him, that I wasn't tied down to the League like you guys were. He knew I wouldn't tell them anything, so I gave him some things to help him disappear and he left."

"Yeah." Artemis sneered. "You gladly let him leave, he was doing what you did. And you just couldn't wait to let someone else see that you were right. Are you seriously that shallow? Did you even try to stop him?"

"You're stupider than I thought." He replied calmly.

"Don't talk to her like that." Wally defended her.

"He was set on disappearing, nothing I told him could have made him stay." Roy hissed.

"Do you know where he went?" Megan asked.

Roy looked her in the eye and shook his head slowly. "No."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't see that coming, did you?<strong>

**So right now Vic and Rae are human… or just posing as human, but they won't be making any rescuing or anything…**

**And I chose Selena Kyle because that is the epic plot twist of epiceness… don't question my logic :|**

… **This is about to get so interesting you won't even see what's coming from my brilliantly twisted mind… MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review and I'll update as soon as possible!**

**And do you think I should make the other Titans come out as like humans too, like maybe Garfield is Rae's BF and Vic's BFF, and Kory could be like a neighbor to Gar and they all attend the same school… you know what, I think I'm over thinking it. Or maybe I'm overthinking it by thinking I'm overthinking it… LOL sorry, I'm rambling now.**

**JUST REVIEW! XD**


	6. She's Here To Help

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for taking forever, school sucks :/**

**Anyways! MAILBAG!**

**SuperninjaX- Well, frustrating is my middle name ;) Actually, I don't have a middle name... don't worry, it's going to get worse! ;D With lost of love, that chick who controls the YJF page and wants you to update :D**

**speedylove- Aww, I have someone who believes! XD**

**StarsofOz- YAY!**

**LadyParabellum- Thanks :)**

**c0pypa5ted3lete- I will, this is one story that I refuse to abandon!**

**jazzmonkey- No one saw it coming...**

**InvisibleNinja1234- Something like that, I actually know where I want to go with this ;)**

**mixxi- ... Actually, there are no OCs in this story; they're all DC Characters... but thanks, and I'm sorry about that .-.**

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>"So, Nightwing?" The woman's voice asked. "Seems like a new character has come into play."<p>

"This affects nothing." Another voice interrupted.

"This affects everything." She spoke again, louder this time.

"Everthing will still go according to plan." This time it was a different voice.

"Highly doubtful." She muttered.

"I say we take care of him now..."

"I'll do it self, if possible."

The woman agreed. "We should take him down; now."

"We shouldn't bother with him, he's no more than a nuisance."

"We thought the same thing of the Junior Justice League, did we not?" The woman asked. "What will happen when they meet?"

"If they haven't already."

"It'll just cause more issues."

"We canno risk waiting any longer, dealing with him will just postpone our plans further."

"And what of Robin? His dissapearace took us all by surprise but... where is he now?"

"Nowhere near the League and that's all that matters."

"So we just _let _him continue? That's absurd!"

"No, we do what we should. We make him see the Light."

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I let you guys talk me into this?" Roy asked for about the tenth time in one hour, crossing his arms and scowling.<p>

"Just shut up." Artemis snapped, not bothering to turn in his direction.

They were all currently sitting inside the Bio-ship, heading to Blüdhaven to have a... talk with the new hero.

"You don't even need me." The red hear archer growled in annoyance.

"Shut. Up." Wally told him, repeating the words the blonde had said only seconds ago.

Roy glared but said nothing more as they all sat in an awkward silence.

Within seconds they were inside the city perimiter and landing on top of one of the tallest buildings around.

"What now?" M'gann asked as they all exited their now invisible ride.

"Now, he tells us where to find this "Nightwing." Kid pointed to Roy.

"Well, tought luck. If you want him, find him yourself." The archer growled.

"Listen _Red Arrow _stop with your annoying little attitude!" Artemis snapped, stepping closer to him. "I don't care if you prefer working alone or if you think our team is a joke, you will tell us where to find this guy or, so help me god, I will make Joker look like an amateur!"

"Try anything, you know I can take you." He replied, his eyes narrowing to slits underneath his mask.

"Enough!" Aqualad interrupted. "We are not here to fight each-other, we just need the information."

Roy turned to him. "Kaldur it's not for me to tell, if he wants to see you he can find you."

"I'm going to search this whole city until I find him, and I'm going to make sure Batman finds out that you withheld valuable information from him.

"That won't be necessary." A voice behind them interrupted. "I'll take you too him."

They all turned to see who had spoken, and out of the shadows appeared Selina Kyle; she was smirking.

* * *

><p>The woman internally sighed, knowing that Richard was not going to be happy. He'd probably hate her for it too.<p>

But it was for his own good and that was what had made her decide to do it. He needed the team, and he needed his friends.

Robin and Batman were becoming more alike each day, and she didn't want to let that happen. He wasn't supposed too let that happen, that was part of why he left. He didnt want to be _The Batman, _he'd said so himself.

Now his friends were here and she had a chance to help him, she was not about to let an opportunity like that pass by. He'd forgive her if things didn't go according to plan.

Not while the little bird needed her help.

* * *

><p>Roy turned to the woman, glaring at her. "Why are you here?"<p>

"And who are you?" Artemis asked, clearly annoyed.

"Wait a minute... you're Catwoman." Wally spoke up.

Said named one smirked wider. "Hm, at least one of you has heard of me."

"Catwoman?" Conner asked.

"Aren't you a villain?" M'gann asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be out shopping with your little girlfriends or something?"

"How would you know where this guy is?" Artemis asked.

Catwoman faced the redhead archer. "You wanna tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what?" Wally asked.

Roy looked away, glowering. "Catwoman is Nightwing's mentor."

She grinned, crossing her arms. "That means any information he has, I have too."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to cut it so short, but I have to go to sleep and I wanted to leave it here ;)<strong>

**And you TT lovers will be happy to know that the TT/YJ crossover will be happening because it won the poll! :D**

**... just not yet...**

**REVIEW! I'll promise to try to get another chapter in by the end of the week :|**


	7. It's Over

**DONE!**

**Sorry it took longer than expected :/**

**InvisibleNinja1234- Haha, Jedi mindtricks don't work on other jedis XD**

**Nightlover2- XD**

**Dextra2- You don't want to know, let's just say it involves a crowbar... _**

**jazzmonkey- Thanks :D**

**speedylove- BELIEVE! XDDDD**

**ShoshonaTheRose- Well, something like that...**

**LadyParabellum- I'll try :)**

**FudoTwin17- :DDDD**

**mixxi- Everyone loves Catwoman :P**

**.- Bart needs to shut up... but thanks :D**

**I don't own anything! XD**

* * *

><p>"Guess what I got!" The dark skinned teen yelled proudly, entering without a single knock.<p>

The younger boy turned to him, eyebrows raised in amusment. "You brought them?"

"'Course I did." The other answered, throwing a set of keys to the boy. "You know where to find them."

"Thanks Vic." The raven haired boy sent him a grateful smile, catching the keys in his left hand.

"No prob, you home alone?" Victor Stone asked, looking around curiously.

Richard shrugged, uniterested. "Selena let about an hour ago, didn't say where."

"Where's the ginger you brought in yesterday?" The dark skinned teen asked, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Roy." Dick replied, rolling his eyes in a playful manner. "He hasn't come back yet."

Vic nodded, a grin plastered across his face. "I should get back man, gotta go meet up with Rae and her lover boy."

Dick crossed his arms, smirking widely. "Wouldn't want to keep your "sister" waiting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vic asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"It's just... impossible to comprehend that you two are related." Richard told him in an honest tone.

Victor laughed, making his way to the door. "We're adopted, Grey. Both of us."

"That explains so much." Richard replied, grinning.

The other boy rolled his eyes, halfway out the door. "Try to give these a chance, will you?"

Richard grinned wider, this time mischeviously."Not. A. Chance."

* * *

><p>"Uh, where are we going?" Wally asked.<p>

"I have no idea..." Artemis replied, her voice barely a whisper.

They were following Catwoman on the bio-ship, the woman preferring to use the rooftops instead, The teens watched as she sprinted and jumped over the buildings gracefully, never slipping or loosing her balance.

It was almost impossible to keep up with her, if she wasn't slowing down for them; it was obvious that she was, even to them.

Finally, they saw as she slowed down completely. "Where are we?" Wally asked.

That was when they noticed, they weren't in the same side of town. The houses were bigger, neater; there were no broken buildings, no shadowed figures lurking in the darkness.

They quickly filed out of the bio-ship, M'gann putting it on camoflauge.

Roy was about to protest. "Selena, this isn't-"

"Can it, Harper." She replied, glaring.

He narrowed his eyes at her, walking away towards the biggest house.

Understatment of the century, the thing was more like a mansion; how did a teen get this place by himself? Oh right, he wasn't alone.

Selena crossed her arms, following him at a quick pace as he opened the door and rushed in angrily.

"Roy!" She hissed. "Get back over here, I wasn't done talking to you."

"Didn't you tell me to can it?" He snapped, turning back to her.

She grabbed him, pulling him back by the neck. "Listen here you little brat, the only reason I put up with you is because you're useful; that's changing really quick and when I am through with you, I don't care who tries to stop me I. Will. Kill. You" She growled.

Her eyes turned at the sound of something flying her way, she jumped out of the way to notice the Bird-a-rang lodge against the wall behind her.

"Shit." She muttered. "What was that about?"

Nightwing stood at the edge of the doorway, his eyes set on the team. "What the hell?"

"So you're Nightwing?" Conner asked. "I don't see why everyone's making a big deal about you."

"And I don't see how you have any friends, Supey." Nightwing retaliated coldly. "Now...why are you guys here?"

"Robin." Artemis replied with crossed arms. "I'm sure you're heard of him."

He stiffened, freezing at her words. "Yeah, I have. Never met him though, why would he bring you to me?"

"He's missing." Wally growled.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at them, his eyes barely slits. "Not my problem."

"Well, make if your problem." Wally crossed his arms. "You're supposed to be a hero, heroes help one another."

The raven haired boy snorted. "Last I heard he ran away, what kind of hero does that?"

"He's out friend!" M'gann defended.

"He obviously doesn't want to be found." Nightwing countered.

M'gann looked at him, calming down as she realized what he said was all true. "We deserve to have the chance to know what happend to him..."

He looked at her sad face, noticing for the first time the pain this must have been causing all of them; especially her, she was the telepath of the group. "Look, I don't know anything; I'm sorry, really I am."

"If you were sorry you'd help." Wally growled.

"How can I?" He asked, looking at the other. "I'm only human."

"So was Robin." M'gann whispered.

"Is."

"What?" Conner asked.

"Is." Wally replied. "So is Robin."

_"Team, come in."_

They all jumped at the sound of Black Canary's voice.

"Yes?" Kaldur asked, grabbing his comm-link.

_"We need you back at the Mountain, you have a mission."_

The atlantean looked back at Nightwing before replying, sighing. "We're on our way."

Artemis crossed her arms, obviously annoyed as she walked out. "This isn't over."

Wally followed, then Kaldur and Conner with M'gann trailing behind.

"He won't be found."

M'gann turned back to him, confusion covering her face. "What?"

"Robin." He answered. "Robin won't be found, not until he wants to be."

The Martian didn't move. "H-have we met? You seem... familiar."

The boy smiled slightly. "Can't say I have, sorry I couldn't have been more help."

She nodded, turning away. "Just... please call if you find something."

"I will." He promised as she walked out to her teammates.

"Well, that went well..." Selena commented.

"You call that well?" Roy snorted humorlessly.

"Shut up, both of you." Dick told them seriously. "Roy, get out."

The archer looked at him before stepping out of the door and leaving the two alone.

"Richard."

"Don't talk to me." He growled.

"Richard." She whispered. "I'm sorry, it needed to be done."

"It didn't need to be done." He snapped. "I thought I could trust you!"

"You can."

He glared. "No, apperantly I can't."

"Look, I'm sorry but you can't keep going on like this!" She exclaimed. "You're turning out just like him, even worse!"

"I'm not."

She sighed, her eyes full of sadness. "You are, more thank you know it."

"Selena, why did you bring them here?" He asked.

"They needed to know, you can't stay locked up here; all alone." She replied.

"I was't alone, I had you and Roy." He told her.

Bruce had you and I, look how that turned out."

"What are you saying?" He demanded.

"I'm saying enough is enough." She whispered. "I'm telling him, I'm telling Bruce the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews give me inspiration so... REVIEW!<strong>

**And epic episode is sad :( Go watch it if you haven't, I died...**


	8. Chaos

**And then it all went to hell… **

**How long has it been? Two months? Three?**

**Sorry about that… I didn't know how to continue…**

**BUT**

**NOW I DO! :D**

**InvisibleNinja1234-… COOKIE? :O**

**Mixxi- Isn't she? ;)**

**Dextra2- … yes, he does…**

**ShoshonaTheRose- No such luck, I have something… else planned :D**

**RobArt lover- I'll think about it…**

**shadowtail43- Victor Stone AKA Cyborg :)**

**jazzmonkey- Yes, they have to figure it out!**

**LadyParabellum- Yeah :(**

**FudoTwin17- I didn't update, HA… crap, I updated… -.-**

**luvthesea17- I have an annoying fan? :D**

**jclark775- thank you :3**

**Oh, and nothing from Invasion affects this story… although I might add some characters…**

* * *

><p>The woman sat, her eyes looking up at the brightly lit screen. She bit her lip, a feeling of despair overwhelming her. Selena Kyle was nervous, what she was about to do was unforgivable.<p>

Ratting out your surrogate son was a lot to handle.

She smiled lightly, her eyes remaining on the screen. "Hey." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he heard it.

Bruce Wayne stood behind her, his face hiding all emotion. "Selena."

He couldn't look at the screen, seeing it was just a painful reminder. On the screen was a picture of a young bod, beaming happily at the camera. Richard Grayson, only days before his disappearance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sometimes I wonder why… you know?" She gave out a humorless laugh. "But we both know why, don't we?"

"Yes." Was his only reply.

"But I…" She bit her lip, looking down in sadness. "I know where he… where he is."

The words caught him off guard, he didn't understand… had he heard correctly?

"I've known where he's been for a while now… he told me. I'm sorry, I should ha-" She was cut off by the sound of an alert ringing through the Batcave. They both turned to stare at the screen, watching as a panicked face appeared onscreen.

"Bats, we need you." Hal Jordan spoke, a large gash on his forehead was visible.

"What's going on?" The Dark Knight asked.

A large crash was heard onscreen, just as they witnessed the amazon princess being thrown across the room. She quickly stood up, pulling her lasso out and charging. "And day now, Hal!"

"I'm coming!" He growled before turning to the screen again. "We're contacting every league member available, we're under attack. We need back up, _fast."_

"Look out!" The two witnessed at the princess pushed him out of the way, a blast of energy making her release a loud, excruciating yell.

"DIANA!" Was the only thing they heard as the transmission was cut off and the screen went blank.

"I need to go." Batman growled, walking towards the zeta beam.

Selena walked beside him, pulling on her cowl. "From the sounds of it, you need all the help you can get."

"You're not with the League." He replied indifferently.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm with you, that's good enough for me."

His eyes met hers, a small glance that held a million words – a million emotions. Bruce nodded. "Watch your back out there."

She grinned. "You know I will." The last thing the Batcave saw was the two of them disappearing in a flash as they were transported up to space.

* * *

><p>It was chaos.<p>

Everyone – _everything – _was present.

Several heroes were already down; including Wonder Woman, Flash, Booster Gold, and Huntress.

The remaining heroes fought valiantly, doing anything in their power to win the fight.

Dr. Fate took on Klarion and Abra Kadabra but was being slowly overpowered by the two.

Hawkwoman swung her mace against Solomon Grundy, causing next to no damage; he easily threw her aside, only for her to get back up and retaliate. Hawkman fought against Shadow Thief, growing angry as the enemy managed to evade his attacks and use his powers as an advantage.

John Stewart struggled to get the upper hand on Sinestro, they were evenly matched; the fight could go either way if no one intervened, yellow and green lighting up the battle zone.

Only yards away, Hal Jordan fought his once lover; Carol Ferris. The scandalously dressed woman threw torrents of pink energy at the Green Lantern, not giving up until he was hit and thrown against the farthest wall of the room.

Fire and Ice teamed up to take down Circe, who shot blasts of energy nonstop at the two as the three off them flew around the Watchtower. A smirk filled her features, the sorceress was enjoying it. As Ice distracted her, Fire tried to sneak up behind her and attack; a failed attempt. The sorceress expected it and quickly shot a blast at her, taking Fire out of the equation. The action surprised Ice, giving Circe a chance to also attack her. She fell down with a grunt, landing beside her unconscious partner.

Green Arrow fought beside Black Canary, both going up against Count Vertigo and Sportsmaster. Canary aimed a kick at the masked enemy's chest, before using her partner to flip over and use her Canary Cry against Vertigo. He was sent flying, just as Sportsmaster grabbed a golf club and swung at Green Arrow, hitting him upside the head and crashing into Canary.

Batman and Catwoman took action immediately, he went after Scarecrow; stopping him just before he managed to completely disassemble Red Tornado. At the same time Catwoman pulled out her whip and used it against Cheetah who stood over Wonder Woman's unconscious body. The feline growled, pulling the whip and Catwoman towards her. She saw this coming, and used the momentum to her advantage; the heel of her boot meeting Cheetah's face.

The two went at it continuously, until Circe noticed this and shot a blast of energy at Catwoman. Her eyes widened as she saw this, the woman back-flipping just in time to evade the attack. She hissed as Cheetah's claw met her cheek, a large gash forming as she took a step back. "I know you're not one of them, Catwoman. So why are you helping the?" The feline mused, a smirk on her lips.

"I have my reasons, Cheetah." She growled, a sneer overtaking her features.

Circe landed beside Cheetah, arms crossed. "You should have joined us, we could have used your skills."

"I should have done a lot of things I regret, joining you isn't one of them." She trailed over her fingers over the wound on her cheek, the movement seeming like nothing to both women. But what they didn't notice was her turning on the comm-link connected to her cowl, connected to Nightwing's comm-link.

Cheetah laughed, a malevolent smirk on her lips. "Then you'll die with the rest of the League."

Selena scoffed, glaring at them both. "What are you going to do? You can't kill the whole League, there are other heroes who can and will stop you."

Neither of them were aware, that at the exact moment Richard Grayson was listening to the whole thing. He stood in his base, dubbed The Nest by Selena, listening silently as the woman revealed her predicament.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Circe grinned, a hand on her hip. "They're next, starting with the little Sidekick League. Now…"

They both exchanged glances, smirks reflecting on both their lips. Cheetah turned to her. "Say goodnight."

And Catwoman was out of the fight. Nightwing had no choice, he needed to warn them.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Artemis growled. "She missed training."<p>

"I'm sure she'll be here and minute now." M'gann replied.

"You've been saying that for an hour." The archer hissed, arms crossed.

"Calm down, Arty. Screaming's not going to get us anywhere." Kid Flash spoke up.

"Wally is right, we all need to be patient. Something must be holding her back." Kaldur told them all.

"Maybe we should try contacting the League, we deserve an explanation." Conner growled, standing up from his spot next to M'gann on the couch. "It's been too long, Tornado isn't left without telling us why. Something big must be going down."

"I already tried." M'gann whispered, an unsettling expression on her face. "Nobody answered."

Artemis paced the room, before picking up her bow. "That's it, I'm done. I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing! We have to contact someone."

Almost as if someone had heard her outburst, the screen appeared with Nightwing's masked face. "Team, come in?"

"Nightwing?" M'gann asked.

"Miss Martian, you and the team need to get out of there immediately. None of you are safe, get out now." He ordered.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you talking about?" Artemis hissed in annoyance.

"The Watchtower was attacked, the Mountain's been compromised. You need to leave as soon as possible, contact Roy and any other non-League vigilante you can find. Meet me here in Blüdhaven and round up and others, I'll explain when you get here." He replied.

"How do you know this?" Kid Flash asked, skeptic.

Nightwing looked away, eyes narrowed. "Because… they've got my mentor too."

They teens' eyes widened, looking at each-other in question – none of them finding a way to reply. The reply surprisingly came from the martian girl.

She nodded, looking at him. "We're on our way."

* * *

><p><strong>So…. any thoughts?<strong>

**This is what I've had planned for a while… what do you guys think? I'm honestly very nervous about this chapter… I have no idea how to write fight scenes, which I think I mentioned already…**

**Review? :D**


	9. Shattered

**So... I updated... :3**

**I don't own Young Justice or any character I have used...**

**And wow, one of my longest chapters ever... O.o**

* * *

><p>"What the...?" The dark skinned girl spoke out loud in confusion. She stood in front of the telephone booth, staring at it attentively; something wasn't right.<p>

"Something wrong?" Her companion asked, looking at her; his eyes suddenly shining in interest as he waited for some enlightenment.

She nodded, turning to face him and his more than "shocking" attire. "Virgil, it's off." She replied incredulously, looking back at the contraption.

He looked at her in confusion, obviously not understanding her simple explanation – or maybe just not believing it. "Off?" He inquired.

"Yeah, off." Raquel Ervin softly tapped her fist against the booth's door, letting out a disappointed sigh. "We're not going anywhere, not now at least. The zeta tubes must be down or something."

His eyebrows rose, a different thought suddenly coming to mind. "But isn't Icon at the Watchtower? The thing that's up there – in space?"

Her gaze turned to his, eyes widening in realization. "The League meeting." Her fingers moved to the comm-link hidden in her hear. "They're all at up there."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The blonde ducked, successfully avoiding a kick to the head. She took this opportunity to do a sweep kick on her opponent but the woman saw this coming and flipped out of the way quickly. "Nice try, little one." The woman commented, a teasing smirk on her lips.

The girl narrowed her eyes, getting into a battle stance. "You're holding back on me, Artemis."

A chuckle came from the Amazon. "That obvious?"

The blonde grinned. "Don't." Without another word she charged at the woman with her fist, only for her attack to be blocked by Artemis. The woman grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back and kicking her legs out from under her.

"If that is what you wish." The Amazon replied simply, standing above the fallen girl.

The girl didn't reply, instead she kicked her leg up and hit the woman in the stomach. She jumped up, wrapping her arm around the woman's neck and grinned. "Give up?"

"Not a chance." Artemis choked out. She elbowed the girl in the gut, at the same time using her other hand to pry the girl's arm off from around her neck. The girl took a second to regain her breath before glaring at the woman, she swung her fist at the woman's face but the Amazon saw this coming – she grabbed the girl's fist just as it was about to meet her.

"Gah!" The girl was getting frustrated now, she swung her other fist forward twice as fast and watched as the Amazon grabbed her fists. She tried to pull away from the woman's grasp unsuccessfully. Artemis grinned, spinning around and – still keeping a tight hold on the girl – throwing her onto the ground.

"Give up, it's clear who the victor is here." The Amazon told her smugly. "Maybe next time, Kara."

The girl glared. "You got lucky, Artemis."

"Nice one." A voice commented from the sidelines. "But… it could have worked out _without _the cockiness."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I – just as she does every time she wins – have a right to brag of my victory."

Cassie walked up to them, offering Kara a hand up. "I guess she did have it coming."

Kara gladly took it, Artemis' eyes twinkling in amusement as Cassie helped the girl to her feet. "Next time don't try too hard, Kara."

"Like I said; you got lucky." The girl repeated.

A chuckle left the Amazon's lips as she departed from the battle sight. "Right…"

"Kara?"

"Yeah, Cassie?" The girl turned her attention back to her friend.

Wonder Girl looked out at the terrain nervously. "Diana was supposed to meet us here after the League meeting."

"And?" The blonde questioned again.

"The meeting that should have ended hours ago." Cassie snapped in response, raising her hands up into the air as if it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

Sighing, the girl placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Calm down, Cass. Diana probably got help up, alright? It happens; you should know better than anyone."

"But Kara, if she was help up she would have told us like she usually does!" The girl replied. "And she hasn't."

The Kryptonian sighed. "Okay, fine. If you're so worried then contact someone. Uh… Aqualad. You know what? Just contact the mountain."

"I tried the mountain."

"And?" Kara asked.

"No answer."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why so glum?" A chuckle escaped the witch's lips, staring down at the fallen hero. "It could be worse, at least you're still alive… well, for now that is."

Diana grit her teeth, glaring up at her. She pulled at her binds aimlessly, wishing oh so dearly that her arms weren't pinned behind her back. "Teamwork? That really isn't your style, Circe."

The witch inspected her nails absentmindedly. "Well, I was given an offer I really couldn't refuse."

"And what offer is that?" The Amazon snapped, once again pulling at her restraints.

Circe looked back at her, a cruel smile on her lips. "Killing you, of course."

Diana's eyes widened, looking at the witch in shock. Her mouth could form no words.

"Witch." A voice spoke up, Diana and Circe both turned to see Carol Ferris – Star Sapphire – standing by. "It's time."

Circe's smile widened into a full out grin. "Good." Diana gave a small yelp, surprised as she was yanked up by the hair – Circe's fingers wrapping around the woman's hair and pulling her out of the room hastily.

"D-diana." A voice croaked out, making the witch freeze as she stood half way out the door – dragging Diana along with her.

"Hal…" The Amazon whispered, looking down at him. He had his arms pinned behind his back, much like her. Except… he wasn't in his best state at the moment, which left him completely defenseless towards the witch.

"You're not taking her." The Green Lantern growled, glaring up at Circe in honest loathing.

"Oh, aren't I?" She replied defiantly before turning back to Carol. "I _can _have whoever I want, right?"

The Star Sapphire nodded. "As long as you make it… _entertaining. _Prove your point to the world, whatever it takes."

"Good." She grinned. "Follow me, bring him along."

The woman complied, using her violet energy to lift him up and out of the room.

They arrived in the Watchtower's meeting room, Circe letting Diana carelessly fall onto the floor. "Now…" The witch turned to Carol and Hal, the Lantern still glaring at her. "Showtime."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nightwing? Who the fuck is he?" The girl hissed in annoyance.

"Just meet us in the location you were given." Kaldur'ahm ordered her. "Bring anyone else who is in contact with Icon or the rest of the League."

She sighed, once again placing her finger against her comm-link. "Fine, got it."

"Thank you." The atlantean replied before once again going offline.

"So…" Virgil replied, eyeing her curiously. They were still standing beside the phone boot, both extremely confused about the situation.

She placed a hand against her forehead, shaking her head. "We're going to Blüdhaven."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Supergirl to Aqualad, come in Aqualad."

"This is Aqualad." The atlantean replied. "What is your status?"

Kara looked back at her companion, seeing the worry still embedded in the girl's features. "Wonder Girl and I are currently in Themyscira, Wonder Woman has failed to show up. Does the team know anything about this? And why aren't you guys at the mountain?"

She heard him sigh, her senses immediately going on high alert. "The cave was compromised, we have reason to believe that the League has been captured."

Her eyes widened and she turned away, not wanting to tell Cassie just yet. "And what reason is that?"

"I cannot explain now, it is possible the lines are being monitored. Blüdhaven; get there as soon as possible – both of you. Aqualad out."

She bit her lip, turning back to the other girl. "Cassie, you wouldn't happen to know where Blüdhaven is, would you?"

Wonder Girl looked at her in confusion. "Yeah, why?"

"There, now." Kara ordered before talking off. Cassie had no choice but to comply and followed quickly behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Red Arrow here."

"Wonder Girl here."

"Supergirl here."

"Rocket here."

"Static here."

"Tempest here."

"Aquagirl here."

"Zatanna here."

"Miss Marian here."

"Kid Flash here."

"Superboy here."

"Artemis here."

"Aqualad here."

"We're all here." Artemis spoke up. "Now what?"

"Look, I know you might not believe me but the League has been captured." Nightwing replied, sighing.

"You're right." Kid Flash spoke up, his eyes narrowed. "We don't believe you."

"I do." Wonder Girl put in. "Wonder Woman wouldn't just _ditch_ us."

"And the Zeta tubes wouldn't be shut down without a reason." Raquel put in, arms crossed. "Obviously something's up."

Wally rolled his eyes. "Still, saying they were taken down sounds a little farfetched."

"We're heroes, isn't everything a little farfetched?" Kara turned to him in question.

"But saying they lost is lik-"

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" A voice interrupted, the teens all turned to the television in confusion.

They all heard a gasp of shock behind them, turning to see Wonder Girl standing with her eyes wide. "T-that…"

"What's wrong, Cassie?" Kara asked in concern.

"Circe." The girl choked out.

The purple haired witch grinned as the two fallen heroes were brought onto the screen with her and forced to kneel behind her, Carol also visible feet away. "Oh my god." Raquel exclaimed.

"Now, any of you that are out there… you don't want to miss this." Circe smirked, bending down and placing a hand on Diana's shoulder. "The death of Wonder Woman!"

Several gasps were heard in the room.

Nightwing watched in horror and disbelief, not wanting to believe that his once surrogate mother was about to be killed in front of national TV. No – he wasn't about to let that happen. He moved quickly, activating his holo-glove and tapping away twice as fast.

None of the others could peel their eyes from the television long enough to notice what it was the boy was doing.

"You're not touching her." Hal snapped.

"And the Green Lantern has volunteered himself for some… _fun_." Circe replied, moving behind him. Her hand moved down his chest slowly, a grin obvious on her lips as she turned to see Diana's reaction.

"Get your hands off him." The Amazon hissed.

"As you wish." Circe stood back up, looking at Carol. "Come here, sweetheart. I might need your help in a bit."

The Star Sapphire complied, walking up to the witch with her arms crossed. "What?"

Circe chuckled, motioning for her to stand beside Diana. The witch flicked her wrist, a small vile suddenly appearing in her hand. "This'll do just fine… keep her down."

The Amazon's eyes widened, now pulling at her restraints and Carol's hold on her. "No, don't!"

Grabbing ahold of the Lantern's chin, the witch twisted his head up harshly. "Such a shame." The witch taunted, scanning his face for a reaction. "You are kind of cute." Before any of them could fathom what was happening, Circe pressed her lips against his. A chuckle escaped her lips, using her jaw to force his mouth open. Diana looked away, anger boiling up inside of her as the witch's lips remained on the man. Finally she pulled back, grinning at the Amazon. "You're not going to want to miss this."

She didn't turn, knowing fully well what the witch was planning. "It's not permanent." She muttered.

"Then watch." The witch chuckled, her fingers on his chin keeping him in place. He didn't realize what was happening, or what the witch was about to do. Confusion clouded his eyes.

The Amazon reluctantly looked back at him, biting her lip. God, she hated feeling so powerless right now – so useless.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Nonononononono!"

"What is it? What is she doing?" Kid asked in confusion.

"Pig." Was the only word she managed to spit out.

"Hey!"

"She wasn't talking about you, Baywatch." Artemis hissed.

"Oh… I knew that."

"Shh!" Raquel replied, her eyes still on the television.

They all turned back to see the witch had the small vile pressed against the Lantern's lips, a colorless liquid draining into his mouth. Circe forced him to drink it, grin widening as he grimaced at its bitter flavor. "You might feel a little… eh, you'll see soon enough."

Everyone's eyes widened, watching as the man became nothing more than a pig.

"Holy crap!" Kid exclaimed.

"That's not permanent, right?" Kara asked, looking at Cassie.

"It's not supposed to be." The other girl squeaked out.

"Lantern!" Diana yelled, her mouth open in shock.

The witch chuckled. "Oh and before I forget…" She walked back to Diana, pulling her up. "Your gift."

The Amazon gasped in surprise, felling the edge of the blade slice into her stomach. Circe let her drop onto the floor, watching as Diana tried to contain a scream of pain. Across the room, everyone gaped in horror as they watched the scene unfolding before them.

"That shouldn't kill you." Circe spoke, tapping her heel on the ground thoughtfully. "At least not yet, that is. You'll probably bleed out eventually…" The witch turned her head back to the camera. "We're in charge now, do what we say because _the League_ is through. This…" She motioned to Diana "was an example – a warning. Get in our way and it'll be worse for you. Thank you." A smile appeared on her lips as the signal was rapidly cut off.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Before I die, please? Cuz I have a feeling someone's going to kill me after reading this... <strong>

**Oh well, worth it! xD**

**But seriously, please review. :|**


End file.
